1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product that includes features to electronically or otherwise assist in the collection and display of Yahrzeit information.
2. Background of the Technology
A Yahrzeit, or anniversary of the death of a relative, is observed as a solemn occasion in all branches of Judaism. A special candle is lit, burning for the full twenty four hours of the anniversary date. The Hebrew date of death is regarded as an anniversary in the years after a person's passing. For centuries, it was traditional to mark the occasion by visiting the gravesite of the person. In modern society, with its mobility and scattering of families, such visits are not always possible. Thus, other forms of remembrance have become necessary. Currently, Yahrzeit information may be manually displayed.